callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Backlot
Backlot is a mid-sized map featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. It is good for almost all game modes. Overview The top of the middle building (a garage) is great for snipers or heavy gunners. Do not dwell on the second floor for long, because if done so, the player is easy prey for the nearby mounted machine guns, both of which can penetrate through the whole second floor. Also be careful of enemies using the dumpster below one of the windows to climb inside. By climbing out another of these windows, players can also quickly press the action button in order to climb onto a small wooden ledge. From there they can hide inside to pick off enemies, or climb the ladder in order to reach the top floor of the middle building. Be careful when up here as it is quite easy to encounter a grenade thrown by the enemy. If the "Flawless" challenge is needed, a good chance to get it is to go in the basement of the construction building, it is a very overlooked area. The aid of UAV Jammer is advised when doing this. All types of classes are effective on this map. Old School Mode Backlot appears in Old School Mode as a supported map. It features a total of 8 sprites. * AK-47 w/ Red Dot Sight - Found at the intersection near the garages and the parking lot at the south-western part of the map, near Sleight of Hand. * Sleight of Hand - Found directly to the west of the construction site, near the AK-47. * G3 w/ Silencer - Found on the second floor of the construction site, near the mounted M249 SAW. * P90 - Found in the center of the map, near the forklift. * W1200 w/ Red Dot Sight - Found in front of the destroyed building to the north of the map, near Double Tap. * Double Tap - Found at the inside corner towards the northeast of the center building, near the W1200 and R700. * R700 - Found on the roof of the two storey building at the center of the map, near the P90 and Double Tap. * M16A4 w/ ACOG Scope - Found along the eastern street, towards the northeast of the construction site, near the tank. Gallery Backlot Street CoD4.jpg|A view of one of Backlot's streets. Videos Call of Duty 4 Search and Destroy on Backlot|Gameplay in Search and Destroy. Call of Duty 4 - Team Deathmatch on Backlot|Gameplay in Team Deathmatch. Call of Duty Modern Warfare Remastered Gameplay - 7 Minutes of Team Deathmatch on Backlot|Gameplay of Team Deathmatch on Backlot in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. Trivia *There is a building that is inside/outside the map but never accessed, however there are stairs and an air-conditioner unit in it anyway. *The birds flying above the map are not inanimate and when one spectates closer to them they actually are transparent and paper thin. *There is a flock of seagulls flying outside the map, but when one gets close to them via spectator mode, they shrink and disappear later to respawn again. *All the cars on the map, save for two, are destroyed. *In the building to southwest, the one near the gas station, there are nine bikes hanging from the ceiling and two laid up against the wall. *The posters of sniper sights seen outside of the map show an American holding a flag in front of the capital building. *In the building with the couch on the second floor, there is a blank room with an air conditioner unit floating in front of a wall. *On one side of the building, there is an Infinity Ward logo. *When using Old School Mode, it is possible to access many "secret balconies", and leave the map. A video of these can be seen here. *The balcony above the building with the garage doors opened appears to have been cut from the game. However, it is possible to float next to it when prompted to "Go Over" if one is using Old School Mode. es:Backlot Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Multiplayer Maps